Dance of the Stars
by stary202
Summary: Sasuke wants nothing more than to ask Naruto to the dance. But that posts a challenge when he finds out that he's not the only one who wants to take Naruto. M to be safe. SasuNaru and NaruCest.
1. Chapter 1

This story is all thankx to ChibiSakuraChan for giving me more inspiration By the way this story has ShikaNaru, KibaNaru, GaaraNaru, Gaaralee, ShikaIno, KibaHina, NejiTen, and most of all SasuNaru!!

Chapter 1- Stary, Sakura, and the surprise announcement.

Everyone was in the class when Iruka-sensei came in with important announcement. He said, "Just a reminder the academy "Dance of the Stars", what the dance is called, is fast approaching so if your going to ask someone, I suggest you do it soon. The dance will be held in two weeks. That is all."  
Mostly everyone had forgotten about the dance, so for the rest of the day everyone was scrambling to find a date. Except Sasuke, who sat outside under a cherry tree watching the havoc, and Naruto who had been late to school that day, so knew nothing of it.   
Naruto was running as fast as he could to get to class when he saw Sasuke by the cherry tree and decided to see him.  
"Hey Sasuke, skipping class are we?" Naruto said with a smirk.  
"What are you talking about, didn't you hear? We all get the day off to get ready for the dance." Sasuke said, a bit annoyed.  
"Great, I rushed all the way over here for…Wait! The DANCE!!!!" Naruto said in shock, "Man, I totally forgot. Everyone probably already has a date."  
Sasuke just chuckled at how ridiculous Naruto sounded. Then he stopped when he remembered what Sakura (the deviant) and Stary, me, had said.

Flashback Right after the announcement.

Sasuke was laying under the cherry tree wondering, "I wonder where the dope is. He wasn't in class during the announcements." Sasuke laid there pondering. "I wonder if he already has a date. Then again, knowing Naruto, he probably forgot." He chuckled silently to himself at the thought of Naruto scrambling to find a date. He suddenly became silent at his next thought and even got a sad look on his face. "Naruto would probably never go with me to the dance. I probably shouldn't even ask him. He would just laugh at me and say no." Then he heard voices getting closer to him. It startled him a little so he jumped up and looked to see who it was. It was Sakura and me.   
"Oh it's only you guys."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I said teasingly.  
"Nothing. I just thought you guys were someone else," Sasuke said looking a little sad. Sakura and I looked at each other with big grins. "You thought we were Naru-chan, didn't you," I said.  
"What no! Of course not." Sasuke said turning red, "Why would I be waiting for that dope."  
"We never said you were waiting for him." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Sasuke knew he had been found out, as he slumped back down under the tree.  
"So did you want to ask him to the dance?" I said while Sakura and I sat down next him.  
"What! NO! Of course…" Sasuke looked at us, as we each raised one of our eyebrows in disbelief, then looked down at the ground, "… Yeah, but what will I do if he says, 'No'?"  
"And what if he doesn't?" Sakura said, "You'll never know until you ask."  
"Well how am I supposed to ask him?" Sasuke asked.  
Sakura and I grinned and said, "First you got to get him alone, then…"

Flashback ended

Sasuke looked around to see if anyone was around. He thought, "Coast clear"  
"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.  
"Well… I was wondering if…" Sasuke stuttered, "If… you… would…me…dance…" Sasuke started to blush heavily. "hn?" Was all Naruto said.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, before Sauce could finish, Kiba jumped out and grabbed Naruto ,stealing him from Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The 1st surprise confession

Kiba jumped threw the trees while carrying Naruto until he found a safe place to hide. It was a lush green, grass filled, plain, hidden among the trees.  
"Ki… ba! Why did you carry me off like that?" Naruto said, trying not to sound angry.  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something. Something… important." Kiba said, while starting to blush.  
"And it's sooo important that you had to carry me off and couldn't wait until after I was done talking to Sasuke?" Naruto said, a little annoyed because he had wanted to see what Sasuke wanted.  
"Yeah…"Kiba said, blushing heavily now.  
"Fine, what is it?" Naruto said while calming down.  
"I wanted to know if… you would go to the dance with me!" Kiba said, shouting out the last few words. Back with Sasuke

"Where the heck did that damn dog boy go." Sasuke thought to himself, as he rushed threw the trees trying to find Kiba and most of all, Naruto.

Back with Naruto and Kiba

"Whaaaat!" was the only word Naruto could muster while turning a bright red.  
"Ye…ah…"Kiba said, still a little pink.  
"Well, I…I kind of already have a date. Sorry Kiba." Naruto said while feeling a little guilty.  
"Oh. Well okay…then…" Kiba said, trying not to look to disappointed.  
"But…" Naruto said, while Kiba perked up to hear what Naruto had to say, "I heard Hinata wants you to ask her."  
"Really!" Kiba perked up, "Well… thanks Naru-chan. Hope you have fun with your date!" Kiba said while running off to find Hinata.  
"Yeah sure! And don't call me Naru-chan!" Naruto yelled while waving good-bye to Kiba.  
"Sure. Whatever Naru-chan" Kiba yelled, while disappearing into the trees.  
"Humph." Naruto said a teasing frown. He's frown slowly turned to a sad/disappointed look as he said out loud to himself, "If only I had a real date."

Back with Sasuke

Sasuke continued jumping threw the trees as fast as he could until he saw a glimpse of Kiba heading toward the academy.  
"Kiba!" Sasuke yelled angrily which mad Kiba stop dead in his tracks.  
"Oh, hey Sasuke." Kiba said, a little frightened by Sasuke, as he held Kiba by his jacket caller, up against one of the trees.  
"Don't "Hey" me. Where the heck is Naruto?" Sasuke said, about ready to murder Kiba for taking Naruto away when he was about to ask him to the dance.  
"Oh! You mean Naru-chan. He's in the hidden meadow. But if you want to ask him to the dance, he already has a date. And don't worry, it's not me." Kiba said while slowly getting loose from Sasuke's grip.  
"You have no right to call him Naru-chan and what do you mean, he has a date." Sasuke said while letting Kiba go.  
"Hey, Naruto told me himself, but if you don't believe me, go ask him yourself." Kiba said while rushing off to go find Hinata.  
"I will." Sasuke said as he rushed off to the hidden meadow thinking, "That can't be true. I was the first one Naru-chan (He has the right, by me, to call him Naru-chan) talked to. Or was I?"

Back with Naruto

"I probably should got find Sasuke…" Naruto thought out loud to himself, when he sees Shikamaru wave him over.  
"I wonder what Shikamaru wants?" Naruto thought as he walked over to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Confusion

Naruto walked curiously over to Shikamaru and said, "Hey Shikamaru! Is there something I can due for you?"  
"Man, this is so troublesome," Shikamaru whispered to himself.  
"I was wondering if you were going to the dance with anyone."  
"Oh! Actually, I am…kinda…sorta…maybe…" Naruto stuttered.  
"What do you mean? Are you or aren't you?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Well… It's sorta complicated," Naruto said while sitting down next to Shikamaru on a bench.  
"See… I want to ask Sa..."Naruto stopped ,realizing that he probably shouldn't tell Shikamaru about the name of the person, and instead said, "I want to ask a certain someone to the dance but I'm not so sure that they would say yes…Actually I'm pretty positive they would say 'no'."  
"Would this 'certain someone' be Uchiha by chance?" Shikamaru said, fully aware that it was.  
"What! No…yes," Naruto said while looking down.  
"Well, I think you should ask him because you'll never know what he'll say until after you ask."  
"Thanks Shikamaru. That helped a lot," Naruto said while giving Shikamaru one of his famous 'Uzumaki grins', "By the way…Why did you want to know if I was going with anyone in the first place?"  
"Hey! Don't get the wrong idea Naruto. I'm already going with Tamari. Tsunadae just wanted me to make sure that you weren't left out of the dance." Shikamaru said sternly.  
"You mean grandma Tsunadae! That doesn't sound like her." Naruto said surprised.  
"Well she did. Now I got to go get ready. See ya!" Shikamaru said while walking back to the academy.  
"Okay well bye!" Naruto said while walking towards the tree where he last saw Sasuke,

Back with Sasuke

Sasuke was at the hidden meadow but didn't see Naruto anywhere. He then spotted Shikamaru walking with Tamari and decided to ask him if he had seen Naruto.  
"Oi, Shikamaru!" Sasuke yelled. "Have you seen the dope anywhere? I gotta ask him something."  
"Oh yeah. I just talked to him actually." Shikamaru said while telling Tamari to give them a few seconds alone.  
"Really! What did you talk with him about?" Sasuke asked curiously.  
"If he had a date for the dance," Shikamaru said casually.  
"And did he say he had one!" Sasuke said while getting a little frustrated/nervous because he had remembered what Kiba and he had talked about.  
"Kinda sorta" Shikamaru said truthfully.  
"Kinda sorta?"  
"Why don't you let Naruto explain? I saw him walk that away." Shikamaru said while pointing in the direction of the tree where Naruto and Sasuke had met earlier.  
"…fine…"Sasuke said while jumping onto one of the trees.  
"Also! Sasuke!" Shikamaru yelled while putting his arm around Tamari's waist, "Don't go assuming things!"  
Sasuke just kept on moving like he hadn't even heard what Shikamaru heard, when he did, and he was confused by the words too. Back with Naruto

Naruto was about to the tree when Gaara poped out and startled him.  
"Don't scare me like that!" Naruto said while trying to breathe again.  
"Sorry but are you free at the moment?" Gaara asked.  
"I guess for the moment. Why?" Naruto asked.  
"Because I need to ask you something, O…Kaaaayyy." Gaara said a bit annoyed.  
"Man, so many questions today." Naruto thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- 2nd …and 3rd Surprise Confessions!

Gaara and Naruto started walking a ways toward the Cherry blossom tree in silence when Naruto spoke up and said, "Why do we have to go to the Cherry Tree? Why can't we just talk here?"  
"Fine." Gaara said while turning around, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."  
"What! I thought for certain that you were gonna go with Lee. What happened?" Naruto said in worry.  
"I was but I decided to go with you instead," Gaara said a little worried, "That's okay isn't it?"  
"Well…I…kinda…already…have…a…da…"   
Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke appeared and grabbed Naruto, pulling him closer to him.  
"What are YOU doing with Naruto, You sand freak!?" Sasuke said demanding an answer.  
"None of your business. Now give Naruto back."  
"And what if I refuse?!"  
"Then this!" Gaara said while sand came out of his gourd and starting going straight for Sasuke.  
Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto out of the way and dodged the sand.  
"You know you can't beat me Sasuke. If you couldn't before referring to the Chunin exams what makes you think you can beat me now?" Gaara said sternly while sending sand straight for Sasuke once again, "Why don't you just hand Naruto over now?"  
"Like Hell I'm going too."  
"Have it your way then." Gaara said while sending more sand at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly dodged all the sand attacks and started building up Chakra, readying for Chidori. Naruto just sat in the grass too stunned to even move. Gaara quickly put up a sand wall to block Sasuke's attack even though he knew it wouldn't do him any good. Sasuke was about to hit Gaara's sand wall when a green blob appeared and kicked Sasuke into a tree. The green blob was... LEE!!  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled while running over to Sasuke to see if he was alright, "Sasuke are you alright?"  
"Yeah don't worry about me Dope." Sasuke said calmly as he turned his head slowly to Lee, "What the HELL was that for!"  
"I'm sorry but you were going to hurt Gaara." Lee said angrily.  
"Why did you do the Lee!? We were in the middle of a fight," Gaara said.  
"Well, I didn't want you to get hurt."  
"Why do you care?" Gaara said still a little angry.  
"Because…well.. I LOVE YOU! " Lee yelled.  
"Wha…"  
"Yeah and I was wondering if you…would go to the…dance…with…me." Lee stuttered while turning pink  
"Ahhh. Sure since Naruto already has a date." Said Gaara, who was also turning a little pink. Gaara and Lee then walked off toward the academy leaving Sasuke and Naruto dumbstruck.  
"Well, at least were finally…" Sasuke began to say but then started coughing up blood. He then blacked out while still being held by Naruto.  
"Sasuke!"

Chapter 5- The Dance!!

It was night time and mostly everyone was at the dance. There was Neji and Tenten who were getting some punch, Temari and Shikamaru who were talking to Kiba and Hinata, and Gaara and Lee who were slow dancing, but Sasuke and Naruto were no where to be found.

"Ehhh" Sasuke moaned as he awoke, "Where am I?" He looked around and noticed he was in the Hospital. "Huh? Wait!" Sasuke had remembered what had happened with him and Gaara. He then noticed something else. When he looked down on his lap he saw a small little spiky haired blonde laying his head on his lap. The little blonde ninja was none other then Naruto. Sasuke smiled sweetly and kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto slowly began to awake.  
"Hn?" Naruto said as he lifted his head. He then realized he had fallen asleep on Sasuke's lap. "Wha…uh…I…it's not what it looks like. I was just tired and fell asleep…it wasn't on purpose or anything!" Naruto said while blushing heavily.  
Sasuke just smiled. Then he remembered what he wanted to ask Naruto and what Kiba had said.   
"Uh…Naruto"  
"Hu…oh yeah" Naruto answered still blushing.  
"Is it true that you have a date to the dance?"  
"Oh uh…No. I just said that so I wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings."  
"Oh! Um…I have another question for you." Sasuke stuttered.  
"hm?" Naruto questioned.  
"Uh...Why did you stay here and not go to the dance?" Sasuke asked while starting to blush.  
"Oh, uh, that was because uh I…I…I LOVE YOU!" Naruto said while standing up and readying to leave.  
"Wait!" Sasuke said while grabbing Naruto's arm, "Why are you leaving?"  
"Be…Because you're probably gonna laugh at me for having a crush on you." Naruto said while turning away to try and hid his embarrassment.  
"Hm" Sasuke smiled sweetly once again. He then pulled Naruto around and kissed him on the lips. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke didn't laugh at him and that he had returned his feelings. Sasuke started to nibble on Naruto's lip trying to gain entry. Naruto gave in and let Sasuke's tounge into his mouth. They both fought for dominance but Sasuke ended up winning in the end. After a while they broke the kiss with a string of saliva still connecting them, which then broke. Sasuke brang Naruto's head into his chest and said, "I would NEVER laugh at you." They both stayed like that for the rest of the night, forgetting all about the dance. THE END

Chapter 4 was so short so I decided to combine it with Chapter 5. Hope you all liked this story


End file.
